supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 60 best songs of all time and 60 worst songs of all time by character
Nicole Birou-Jennings Best #Harlem Shake (Baauer) #All Gold Everything (Trinidad James) #Hall of Fame (The Script/Will.i.am) #Thrift Shop (Mackelmore/Ryan Lewis/Wanz) #Gangnam Style (PSY) Worst #All Rugged Everything (Angelo Todaro) ~ Horrible! Trivia *The "best" list is considered as one of the most inconsistent, since Harlem Shake never topped her chart. Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Japanlover86) Best #All of me (Crush 40) ~ MOST AWESOME LYRICS EVER! #Gomenasai (t.A.T.u) #My Immortal (Evanescence) #Haunted (Evanescence) #Everybody's Fool (Evanescence) #All Hail Shadow (Crush 40 and Magna-Fi) ~ ROCKS! #Weight Of The World (Evanescence) #Thoughtless (Evanescence) ~ Whenever I listen to this, it reminds me of my grudge, pain, anger, and suffering while I was on a bus when it was my first year in Ceara School, I feel like Hitodama is surrounding me, that little chicken s*** should of thought about it before he done that s***! #Clowns (t.A.T.u) #All About Us (t.A.T.u) #Cassie (Flyleaf) #Monster (Skillet) ~ My Scorpio side. #Awake and Alive (Skillet) #Whispers In The Dark (Skillet) #Gangnam Style (PSY) #What Makes You Beautiful (1D) #Redemption (Gackt) #Stronger (Kanye West) ~ Reminds me of Akira... WHICH IS AWESOME! #Feuer Frei! (Rammstein) ~ Awesome, It's cool because it's awesome, it's bada**, and is really cool. #Thoughtless (KoRn) ~ It reminds me of mein bullying. this song taught me how to stand up for myself, I am an outcast, staying far off the other girls and only Worst #All Rugged Everything (Angelo Todaro) #Die Die Dirty (Pietro Todaro) #Baby (Justin Bieber) #Over No Influence (Giovanni Todaro) ~ REALLY (bleep)ING OFFENSIVE TO THE CAP FAMILY! #Stupid Hoe (Nicki Minaj) ~ That's you, and My name is You, f*** you, Cheryllover the Chef Best #Girl On Fire (Alicia Keys/Nicki Minaj) #Thrift Shop (Mackelmore/Wanz) #Just Give Me A Reason (P!nk/Nate Ruess) Worst #I Love It (Icona Pop/XCX) ~ Worst lyrics ever! Sophie the Otter Best #Girls Just Want To Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper) #Sandstorm (Darude) #Surfin' Bird (Trashmen) #The Lion Sleeps Tonight (The Tokens) #Koala Song (From Adventures of the Little Koala, sung by Sonja Ball, Shari Chaskin, and Maxie Vaughann) ~ I feel happy when listening to this! #Material Girl (Madonna) #Walk of Life (Dire Straits) Worst #Over No Influence (Giovanni Todaro) ~ Awful! #Shuttin' (Angelo Todaro) ~ Seriously, I don't like songs made by Giuseppe's siblings. #Stupid Hoe (Nicki Minaj) ~ Inappropriate. Nicki Minaj calls me a name! #We Are the World 25 for Haiti ~ The choice of artists was unfortunately lame. This is a disgrace to the original 1985 song! Gemma the Good Witch Best #Sandstorm (Darude) #Uptown Girl (Westlife) #Larger Than Life (Backstreet Boys) #When We Collide (Matt Cardle) #No Promises (Shayne Ward) #Angel (Westlife) #Run for Your Life (Matt Cardle) #Babe (Take That) #Speed Demon (Michael Jackson) #Love Sensation (911) #Never Can Say Goodbye (Westlife) #Young Girl (Darren Day) #Another Part of Me (Michael Jackson) #Bad Girls (Westlife) Worst #Someone Like You (Adele) #Gone Too Soon (Michael Jackson) #Childhood (Michael Jackson) #That'll Do (Peter Gabriel) Madame.meya 2012 She participates in the Theory DIY level editor, and she also recreates the fossils you give to her starting the Theory 10. Best #I Knew You Were Trouble (Taylor Swift) #My Love (Lil' Wayne/Drake/Future) ~ I'm not too young for anything! #Girl On Fire (Alicia Keys/Nicki Minaj) #Poetic Justice (Kendrick Lamar) #Swimming Pools (Kendrick Lamar) #Die Young (Ke$ha) #We Are Never Getting Back Together (Taylor Swift) #Little Talks (Of Monsters and Men) #Better Dig Two (The Band Perry) Worst #I Love It (Icona Pop/XCX) ~ (vomits) Even more horrible than The Ballad of the Devil's Backbone Tavern. #The Ballad of the Devil's Backbone Tavern ~ Useless. #Give a **** ~ Used to be unratable, now I find it pointless as Over No Infuence! #Over No Influence ~ (vomits) Very gross and disgusting! #Suck **** ~ (vomits) Even more disgusting than Under The Influence. #Under The Influence ~ (bleep) NO! A SONG OF PURE DISASTER! Catherine the Spellcaster Best #Call Me When You're Sober (Evanescence) #Sweet Sacrifice (Evanescence) #Kids in America (Kim Wilde) #Heaven is a Place on Earth (Belinda Carslie) #Lithium (Evanescence) #Good Enough (Evanescence) #Bring Me To Life (Evanescence) #My Immortal (Evanescence) #Weight Of The World (Evanescence) #Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper) #Thriller (Michael Jackson) #Taking Over Me (Evanescence) #Going Under (Evanescence) #All That I'm Living For (Evanescence) #Whisper (Evanescence) #Video Killed the Radio Star (The Buggles) #Take on Me (A-Ha) #Everybody's Fool (Evanescence) #Karma Chameleon (Culture Club) #Imaginary (Evanescence) #Smooth Criminal (Michael Jackson) #You Spin Me Around (Like A Record) (Dead or Alive) Worst #Baby (Justin Bieber) - So repetitive and annoying! #Die Die Dirty (Pietro Todaro) - repulsive and horrible! #Stupid Hoe (Nicki Minaj) Orla Birou Giuseppe Todaro Best Worst #One Way or Another (Blondie) #Le Freak (Chic) #Girls Just Want to Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper) #Material Girl (Madonna) #Baby (Justin Bieber) #Walking on Sunshine (Katrina and the Waves) #Blitzkrieg Bop #ABC (Jackson 5) #We Are the World 25 for Heaven John Jamie Nora Heart Katarina Remano Chantelle McGregor Alyssa the Wolf Gavin Harris Satoko Samo Best #All of me (Crush 40) #All Hail Shadow (Magna-Fi and Crush 40) #This Machine (Julien-K) #City Escape (Crush 40) #Open Your Heart (Crush 40) #Never Turn Back (Crush 40) #Bring Me To Life (Evanescence) #Everybody's Fool (Evanescence) #My Immortal (Evanescence) #All That I'm Living For (Evanescence) #Whisper (Evanescence) #Kagi Ga Akanai (鍵が開かない) (Suitei Shojou, 推定少女) #Machigai (間違い) (Suitei Shojou, 推定少女) #Redemption (Gackt) #Ghost (Gackt) #Vanilla (Gackt) #I'm So Sick (Flyleaf) #Cassie (Flyleaf) #Feuer Frei! (Rammstein) ~ (Translation: It's just----wow!) #Thoughtless (Korn) #Not Alone (Linkin Park) ~ (Translation: I was a victim, so were my friends, I miss my dad so much!, the earthquake and tsunami broke my heart, Pray for Japan, those words remind me of that earthquake) Worst #All Rugged Everything (Angelo Todaro) Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media